Handcuffs
by iAnimeDarkAngel
Summary: He always knew those handcuffs were a bad idea. [Light x L]
1. Chapter 1

**. : Handcuffs : .**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ryuzaki, are these handcuffs really necessary?" Light huffed, almost seeming to pout, lounging on the couch.

"Yes, Light-kun," L answered, reluctantly taking out a rainbow lollipop he was previously savouring, "this way, I can see everything you do at all times to prove you are indeed Kira."

The brunette scowled and muttered, "Creepy much..."

"Heard that," the panda looking detective murmured, smirking.

"Oh, mind your own business, Ryuzaki."

"Your business is automatically my business as well, Light-kun."

"This is why these," he lifted his handcuffed arm, a deep frown graced his facial features, "need to go. If I stay this close to you any longer, I think I might go crazy!"

"Ah, if you have not acknowledged this yet," L began dipping his strawberry in liquid chocolate, "being Kira is also going to cause craze and psychotic attributes."

"You're impossible."

"So are you Light-kun."

"Can you please just leave me alone?"

"Is being two metres away from you classified as 'leaving you alone'?"

"No," Light, frustrated, let out a sigh, "I want to live my life alone, not handcuffed to you!"

Abruptly, L stood up from his chair and faced Light eye-to-eye, not fazed how close they currently were.

Whispering, he softly inquired, "Am I really that bad, Light-kun? Would you rather have Misa-chan in my place so your nights wouldn't be as, hmm, boring?"

"W-what?!" In a flash, the honour student transformed into a flustered, stuttering mess.

"I stand correct," the detective directed a small smirk."

"N-no! Damn it, Ryuzaki, you've got it all wrong."

"Ah, then, should I assume that by chance Misa-chan is the second Kira and is reading the names for you out of love, Light-kun?"

"No, ugh, fine! You know what? I don't give a damn anymore," in defeat, Light buried his face into his hands, beginning to move away and accidentally caused L to lose his blanace.

Taken on by surprise, he stumbled and fell on top of him. His lollipop left forgotten, dropped. Awkwardly, one of L's legs were sprawled in between Light's, His spiky black hair was tickling Light's neck, making him shiver in. . . delight?! Black eyes looked in brown in question, no sign of discontent. Light could sniff a hint of strawberries wafting towards him and it smelled absolutely delicious. And utterly ravishing. Even better than females' perfume.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Light shouted in alarm, highly perplexed by the position they found themselves in.

"Ah, so you have finally decided to reveal your real self," L stated with an amused face.

"What do you mean? And get the hell off me!"

"To show your true sexuality," he shook his head, "if my memory serves me right as usual... you, Light-kun, were the one who pulled me on top of you."

"Goddammit, that was purely an accident!"

"Really?" L shifted on top of him to rest his thumb on his lips. "Then explain this awfully stiff object protruding on my chest at this moment."

Ignoring his increasingly hard member, Light mustered to stutter out, "Th-that's. . . Ugh, this is all _your_ fault!"

"My fault?" He feigned naivety.

"Yes! If it weren't for these damn handcuffs you love using so much," he shook his arm, sounds of metal clinking against the floor, "neither of us would be involved in this mess!"

"Is that so? It appears you are rather enjoying this mess, Light-kun," L motioned to his tightly curled toes.

"Even if I was homosexual, I'd have far better taste then men like you," Light retorted with a proud smirk, "my standards are quite up there."

"Same applies to me. And so, don't expect me to join you as your partner."

Face flushed to the maximum red colour, Light stammered, "_**P-P-PARTNER?!**_"

"Yes, Light-kun, as you may see, I am human. I, as well, require such needs-"

"Sh-Shut the hell up! You're just seducing me for your own benefit!"

"Oh?"

"Don't 'oh' me," he growled, grabbing a handful of L's baggy long sleeved shirt, "I can see straight through that pathetic plan. Seduction won't get me to admit anything."

"Ah, it could easily go reverse," L poked Light's cheek in almost a flirting matter, "you could very well be swooning me so I would not suspect you as Kira. By the way, I still do with a 6.98%, Light-kun."

"Do you think I'd stoop that low against you?"

". . . Yes, you are capable-"

"Just who do you think I am? Do I even matter to you, Ryuzaki?"

"Light Yagami. As difficult as it is to admit, you do matter. You are my only true friend."

". . . Friend? Don't make me laugh with such words of deceptive endearment."

"I am not. You truly are a friend to me, Light-kun, as much as I hate it."

"Then just hate me! Hate me enough so we can be freed from each other."

"It's not so simple... A part of me is unwilling to accept you, my closest friend, a ruthless killer. I realize I am fairly stupid, but, something is causing me to lower my deductions around you."

"Get to the point."

"I don't know. There is no point."

"Why bother telling me in the first place?!"

"Because. . . next time, I may not be able to tell you in purpose," with unreadable eyes, the detective lowered his voice, "the church bells. . . I can hear them ringing in the distance. It is far, but, coming."

"You're making no sense, Ryuzaki."

"You are making me make no sense, Light-kun. Make it stop."

"How can I make it stop when I don't even know what I am doing to you?"

". . . Say Light-kun," L changed the topic and began to inch dangerously close to Light's face, "surely, this does not affect you at all if you are completely straight."

"Frankly, y-you creep me out, Ryuzaki," Light muttered, feeling L's warm breath on his red face.

"Your face says otherwise," he deducted then whispered, "shall I conduct a mini experiment to check if your preferences are indeed girls?"

"What do you mean-"

Light's thoughts blurred when L's lips quickly captured his. His lips felt warm. He was frozen in shock. None of their lips were moving. L's eyes held no emotion, surveying the brunette's reaction, still against him. Immediately, Light pushed him off, heavily breathing with pink faintly dusted on his cheeks. The detective still looked the same like kissing other guys were completely normal.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL RYUZAKI?!"

He sat in his usual position, unaffected by the furious young man. "As I said, testing."

"You have no right to… to just do that!"

"Do what, Light-kun?"

"Kiss me! I have a girlfriend, you know!"

"Ah, one-sided love. Always tragic. Imagine how heartbroken Misa-chan would be to discover her boyfriend is gay and kissed another man, hmm?"

"Kuso (Damn), I'm not gay."

"Why did it take you 3.7 seconds to react? A normal straight man would have pushed me off sooner."

". . . Well, I was taken on by surprise!"

"Any man taken by surprise would have-"

"OH," Light loudly interrupted him, "look how awfully late it is! Wow. I need to take a shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, do not join me! You remember our bathroom arrangements."

"Person A showers and Person B waits outside the door, chain underneath the said door."

"Perfect memory as always," he bitterly muttered and tugged him along to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I haven't written fanfics in a while, gosh. Well, this came to me out of boredom during shopping, haha. Originally, this was posted on instagram. XD I'm the_pizza_otaku if you're curious about my fangirl otaku life. ^^;; Soo, so far, looks like L is going to be the seme and Light the uke if this turns into a smut. Honestly, I think they can switch it up now and then. ;) Both can be seme/uke, heh.

Like this?

_**Review** _and I'll gift you with another lil' chappie. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Standing in the shower, Light turned the water all the way to freezing cold, still incredibly shocked from what just happened.

"No, I'm straight and attracted to girls," he grumbled and slammed a fist against the wall, "I have a girlfriend for crying out loud! I can't possibly be gay. Heterosexual is what I am, yes."

He started to lather his hair with vanilla smelling shampoo, sighing, lost in his tangled web of troubled thoughts.

Why did L have to do. . . _that_? Just because we happen to be bound together by chains doesn't mean that he can just go and do that! I have some rights to my personal space, and, yes, **_lips!_** I hate everything about that guy. The stupid way he sits. His pathetic case of insomnia that wakes me up at the middle of the night, sounds of sugar cubes being dropped into L's tea cup. Those weird dark circles underneath his black, calculating, eyes. His attitude around me, especially, pisses me off. The boner he caused when he fell on my soft part and had the nerve to mention it! Insensitive ass. I didn't even know what he meant by 'mini experiment'.

Sure, I am now scarred from that kiss.

Definitely, scarred for life. However, how come I. . . didn't mind it that much? I mean, kissing other guys is strange enough. It isn't like his lips were chapped or had bad breath or anything like that. He actually tasted quite good like strawberries mixed with milk chocolate. And his lips were delightfully warm and inviting, unlike how cold he can act at times. His hair would've been very soft to touch too. Perhaps even silky-

Horrified, I dropped the soap from my hand.

"What the hell?! _Did I actually just think that?!_ Goddammit... I'm not gay. Not gay," my voice trembled with uncertainty.

Damn him.

On cue, a voice chimed in, worry laced in the words, "Ah, Light-kun, you should distressed. Do you require any assistance washing?"

"N-no, creepy bastard!"

"I am simply concerned, all those loud noises and shouts. You are normally very silent when showering."

"Why do you record this information? Does this help you with the Kira investigation in any way?"

"No, it is for my own personal reasons."

"Like I said, creepy bastard. Leave me alone."

"Like I said," he mimicked my tone on pin point, "I cannot leave you alone due to this two metre chain connecting us."

Light let out a sigh. "Just shut up, okay? I'd like to shower in peace."

"You appear calmer talking to me, than 'showering in peace' which actually means contemplating to yourself and freaking out in the shower," he deduced, hilarity evident.

"Shut up."

"As you wish," his voice lowered, "but, the experiment isn't over just yet, Light-kun."

"What the hell do you mean by that, Ryuzaki?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Light could swear he could hear him chuckle ever so lightly.

* * *

". . . Why are you hugging me in bed, Ryuzaki?"

"I want to. Do you have a complaint?"

"Of course, I do," he growled, trying to pry his arms off his waist, "unlike you, I actually sleep and need it! I can't do that if somebody is hugging the death out of me."

"I see, then," he released his arms and then wrapped his legs around him, "is this better, Light-kun?"

"No, worse. Just, ugh, just don't touch me. I'll sleep on the floor-"

"I will join you on the floor too. Although I'd prefer to do it on the bed."

Light blinked twice before turning tomato red. "_W-what?!_"

"Part of the procedure of my experiment I am conducting on you still," he mumbled, sucking his thumb, "you know how I love to prove others wrong."

"Yeah, I know that, but, I am not willing to do anything to you," Light retorted, almost snorting in disbelief.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki, as you may know, Misa and I are in love-"

"One-sided love," he corrected, smirking.

"No, I love her very much," my eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"No, you love her. . . _eyes_ very much. Lying is futile against me, Light-kun. I am the best detective in the world."

"How about British detective, Sherlock? Are you smarter than him?"

"On some levels, yes," he murmured, "in a way, he was my role model until he decided to commit suicide. Unfortunate waste of intelligence, really."

Light realized he hit a delicate topic and felt guilty.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring the topic of death."

"What do you mean, Light-kun? You kill people all the time, if you are indeed Kira."

"Kira kills criminals. Bad people. He's giving justice to Japan, this world."

"No. Who gives him the right to judge all these 'criminals'? Any one of them can easily change and repent their wrong doings."

"What if Kira takes that in consideration?"

"He has not since all these people have been killed already. He may even view himself as a god, when, in reality, he is just another criminal killing off others."

Light gritted my teeth. No, he thought, don't rage. You will blow your cover and all your plans will be ruined. That can't happen. The world deserves to be a better place, free of crime. Utopia. Isn't that what everybody dreams of? His intentions are good. They are not the same as the intentions of a damn criminal's. He just doesn't see the result. In the end, he will be proven wrong. And Light will be right.

Something soft gingerly brushed against his cheek.

"You seem stressed," L observed, hand slowly moved from his cheek to his shoulder.

By instinct, Light tensed at his touch, not wanting to admit that he was resisting against shivers. Misa also tried to approach him like this on his bed, but, he wasn't affected and found what she was doing funny. Why was it different with him? Why?

"Would you like me to make you feel," the hand dangerously moved to the centre of his chest, eyes completely focused, "better?"

Biting my lip, Light asked in a quiet voice, "What do you gain from this, L?"

"Results, Light-kun, results," his lips curved into a cute small smile.

* * *

A/N: So, should I make them frickle frackle or fluff first then frickle frackle? XD I've never written smut before, heh. I've read lots though. (\ewe)/ Wow, I didn't expect this story to get attention so quickly, haha, cool.

**kate2130**- I can't reply for some reason so, I'll reply here, haha! Well, I guess, it's a good thing I love writing then. ;3 Thank you so much for reviewing! :) I really appreciate it.

As always, please, drop a review! Tell me your thoughts, request scenes that I can write, oh, I dunno. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Results? What do you mean by that?"

L shook his head, disappointed. "For your IQ level, I expected more from you, Light-kun."

"Well, I apologize for being such a disappointment," sarcasm oozed out of his tone and he abruptly turned around, causing L to remove his hand, "and for your intelligence, you seem to not acknowledge my desire to sleep. Good night, Ryuzaki."

"From what my intelligence is telling me," the blankets began to shuffle and it left the brunette's body, "you are, in fact, trying to avoid something."

"Damn, Ryuzaki, it's cold, be more considerate," Light grabbed an end of the blanket and pulled it all over him.

"Sharing is caring and you are still avoiding it," he got it back and Light growled in frustration.

"All I wanted to do was sleep for Kami's sake! Is that too much to ask?"

"Very if you are chained to me, Light-kun."

"I wasn't talking to you, baka."

"I am hardly stupid."

"Just let me sleep and give me the blanket."

"No, I want it."

"I need it. You don't even sleep!"

"I still want the warmth."

"No, you don't. You are a cold being and don't need such warmth. However, I, on the other hand, do need such an object to rest!"

"How about we cut the blanket in half, hmm?"

"Sure, hell, go ahead," Light gestured to the table, "get those damn scissors and cut the blanket. I dare you."

"Going elementary now with dares, hmm?"

"Stop saying 'hmm', it's pissing me off."

"Ah, that's too bad."

"Honestly, Ryuzaki, you are going to be the death of me."

"I'm glad I will be, Light-kun."

"Cheeky bastard," he glared at him, now facing him on the bed, a sour expression written across his tired face.

"I prefer the term 'world's greatest detective', but, I'm afraid that will have to do for now," L laughed briefly.

Light blinked.

Did L just laugh?

It was a nice sound indeed. Almost like a five star music piece that could soothe all your worries away. Light wanted to hear it again, strangely. Misa's fit of giggles was simply annoying. It was nice to hear a genuine laugh for a change.

"Do that again," he ordered, grabbing L's arm.

"I did not realize you wanted to do it already," the detective mused and then instantly pinned Light on the bed, sitting on top of him.

"W-what the hell, Ryuzaki?!"

"Ah, your body simply loves me, doesn't it?"

Ignoring his hard member, Light complained, "This is all your fault!"

"Not this again," L muttered.

"I wish you were gone."

"If you were gone. . . If you, Light-kun, were to disappear, the world would be a dark place."

The honour student robotically laughed. "Ha. Ha. Real funny."

"I was not aware how hilarious I was."

"Mhmm," the brunette rolled his eyes and stated matter-of-factly, "anyway, I meant earlier about your _laugh_ and I want to sleep now."

"Go ahead and sleep then; I won't bother you."

"Oh yes, you will later," Light grumbled, "you always do between midnight and 3:00 AM. Please don't do that today."

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah that. Understand?"

"Crystal clear, Light-kun," L nodded and rolled on his sigh, knees tucked in fetus position.

After releasing a long sigh, Light's eyes fluttered close, hoping to stay that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

A sudden movement in his crotch area immediately woke Light up and he almost screamed.

"R-Ryuzaki? Why are you. . . **_unzipping my pants?!_** F*ck, it's too early for this shit!"

"Just another step of the experiment, do not worry, Light-kun," L smirked, completely pulling off his pants and snickered.

"What?"

"I didn't do anything and you are already erect," he chuckled, "you must have been really sexually inactive."

"N-no!"

"Say, when's the last time you banged Misa-chan up?"

"Just once," Light muttered, ashamed, "she wanted to wait until marriage to lose it."

"I stand correct as usual," he robotically stated.

"Well, erm, if you're going to pull my pants down like that," Light's face was red, "I may as well do the same to you. Payback's a bitch."

"Go ahead. I do not mind at all, Light-kun. And, please do refrain from using such vulgar vocabulary."

He ignored his request and questioned, "Really? You've been gay this entire time?"

"Bisexual," he corrected.

"Oh."

"Yes," L seemed not entertained by his bluntness and sarcastically replied, "oh."

Slowly, Light began to zip down his pants, hands trembling fiercely. L seemed to be merely amused by the entire situation, a small smirk on his face. He was wearing black boxers and Light could see his thing protruding through the cotton fabric.

"Um, it really is okay?"

"Yes, really, Light-kun."

"If you say so."

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGEERRRR... yeah probably turning into a smut route haha... Don't like, don't read. xD

As always, please drop a review! I'd love to hear what you lovely strangers out there who even bothered to read this stupid fanfic think!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Light couldn't bring himself to fully zip it and retreated underneath the covers.

"I-I can't do it," his words sounded jumbled, "I-I'm not gay. I can't be."

"Perhaps bisexual, like myself," L mused and fixed his pants to its original form, slightly shaking his head, "although I have to say I am very disappointed. . . It has been quite some time since I've felt such excitement, hmm."

To Light, the detective looked like an adorable pouting panda child who lost their favourite candy. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. It was so loud he was afraid L would hear the erratic rhythm as well. He should not be feeling this way. It is wrong. Terribly wrong. Perhaps Light is bisexual. No, he can't be. Inside the brunette's troubled mind, a war of heterosexual vs homosexual spiraling out of control.

"Good night, Light-kun," L stated sourly, still feeling down from the delayed action.

"Same, Ryuzaki," Light murmured, pinching himself, desperately wishing these odd feelings would disappear in the morning.

* * *

When Light woke up, L was already long gone. His side of the bed already neatly fixed in every way. What a perfectionist. Funny how he likes to tidy up everything but himself. Seriously, he wears the same clothes every day, doesn't fix his hair, and manages to always look sleep deprived yet cute. Wait. What. No, you are straight. Straight, Light Yagami, straight. I realize my last name spelled backwards is 'I am gay', but, that is completely irrelevant to this situation. . . right?

Hold up.

He was gone?!

Light almost jumped at the sight of not being handcuffed to L. He could just jump in delight of freedom! The overjoyed young man attempted to, but, fell on his face and groaned in pain. What? He looked back and realized his hands were handcuffed to the head of the bed. Damn that bastard. Damn him all the way to hell and beyond. He struggled to get out. The chains didn't budge a bit.

"Screw you, L!" He yelled in anger, "What did I do to deserve this crap anyway?!"

Not giving up, Light continued to do everything in his power to get out. Ryuk simply burst out laughing at his attempts.

"Leave it to L to do this to you," he chuckled, floating in the air, legs crossed casually.

"Don't just watch, help me, Ryuk!" Light seethed.

"Why should I? Do I gain anything from this?"

"Goddammit Ryuk, I'll give you another apple, okay," he sighed, "just free me from these handcuffs."

"Alright, now, we've got a deal," his grin widened and almost as if it was magic, the cuffs were off.

Light blinked. "How?..."

"Shinigami stuff, anyway, the apple?"

"Ah, yes, let me grab one downstairs first," he chuckled and began to walk to the hallway.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Ryuk lowered his voice, "I sense an unfamiliar presence among this house."

"If you say so," he said slowly, checking his surroundings.

Despite Ryuk's words of advice, Light still went downstairs to the living room where L usual sat, eating unusual amounts of food during research. Also, the rest of the team hung out there often to help with the Kira investigation. Sometimes, Misa would show up, only to ask about Light. The brunette sighed. His girlfriend could be such a hassle. The only reason why he's still dating her is because of her Shinigami eyes. Honestly, if had never picked up that Death Note, he'd just be another honour student. Maybe even still dating Kiyomi Takada. Light had to admit though, life was awful boring back then.

Now. . .

He was given the power to become the god of this world.

He could erase crime from its existence and bring justice.

Light believed he was making the world a better place by eliminating threatening criminals. Yes, one day, the world would be crime-free and an utopian paradise. Everybody would be thanking him for creating such a heavenly place. With a somewhat crazy smile on his face, Light proceeded to sit on the couch, failing to the notice the crouching figure on his left.

"And good morning to you, Light," the said person greeted, sucking on a lollipop.

"Holy crap, Ryuzaki," Light almost jumped, "you scared the hell out of me! Since when were you so quiet? And what happened to 'Light-kun'?"

L shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly replied, "Oh, I never realized how loud and noisy I can be, Light-kun. Am I bothering you?"

"Not really," the brunette easily lied, still recovering from his recent shock.

"That is good to hear," he answered, continuing to focus on the sweet food in his mouth.

Light blinked. L sure was acting weird today. Is it because of that lollipop? The student stole a few glances at the crouched person. He still wore that stupid white long sleeve shirt. Still didn't wash his messy black hair. Still didn't get sleep because of those dark circles. Wait. They do look a little bit darker than usual. Is that. . . expensive black eye shadow smudged underneath his eyes? Even his eyes seemed different, a lingering dead look within. It was missing that calculating, insensitive gleam. His skin was awfully smoother than usual too. Did L always wear white foundation?

"You seem quiet as well," L stated.

Light's brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Who the hell was this person was sitting beside him? This can't be Ryuzaki or the L he's come to known and grown to find incessantly annoying. Plus, 'L' isn't mentioning anything about how they weren't handcuffed anymore. Something was definitely off.

He firmly demanded, eyes hard. "Who are you?"

"Ryuzaki, of course."

Ryuk came floating in and complained, "Where're those apples you promised, Light? And that scent of that strange person is even stronger here."

"I'll ask you one more time," Light stood up and took a few steps away, "_who are you__?_"

* * *

A/N: Ugh, kinda have writer's block with this, haha! I honestly have no idea where the plot is going at this point... xD Help?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Just your sweets craving companion, do not stress, Light-kun," the L imposter began to laugh, almost like a Shinigami.

"He's like L, but, more of an, hmm, _extreme_ freak," Ryuk began to laugh as well, joining the maniac noises, "something is off with this human though. I think... it's his eyes."

Light glanced at the entertained Shinigami then to the crazy laughing young man.

"At this point, I think I'm past the point of stressing out," he calmly stated, "now, if you fail to answer correctly this time. . . I will force it out of you, 'Ryuzaki'. I'm not scared of you."

"No need to be so harsh," he grinned and then began biting his thumb, "say, Light, do you have any strawberry jam? You know, that's my absolute favourite! Everybody should have a couples jars in their refrigerator."

"Maybe I'll give you some if you tell me who you are," the Death Note user reasoned, observing his every move.

"Tempting," he cocked his head to the side, smiling rather dangerously, "now I'm beginning to understand why L's taken quite the liking to you. Just like how I picked up these precious eyes, heh. Very lucky. I admit, I'm a bit envious with all the attention you get. The cops, Japan, the damned world's number one, two, three detectives. Aren't you just living life to the fullest. . . . Light-kun?"

Using his thumb and index finger, he enlarged his right eye by pushing his lids apart, fully staring at the frozen young man.

"_Wh_-**_what do you mean?_**" Light gritted his teeth, beginning to detest this guy more and more.

If only he had Misa by his side, then, he'd know who this freak really was. But why would anybody want to impersonate L? Maybe this guy has something against him and wants to surpass him. Yes, why else would he dress and act like him on purpose? He was a very good actor, but, not good enough to pass Light's high intelligence levels. He's been handcuffed to that sweet-crazed freak for as long as he could remember. Of course, Light would be able to differentiate an imposter from L. It was so blatantly obvious to him. He didn't know how he knew. Light just did.

More importantly. . .

This imposter was able to guess he was Kira.

"It's such a shame both of you won't be around much longer," he slowly shook his head, a malicious smile growing across his face.

Light demanded, "Are you saying we're both going to die soon?"

"Perhaps. I'm never the one to spoil such a riveting story."

"Damn it, tell me who you are. You already know who I am!"

"I'll give you a hint, Light," he began to laugh crazily then abruptly stopped.

Before Light could protest, the person approached him at crazy speed and whispered in his ear, "B.B."

"What the hell is 'BB' even supposed to mean?"

He ignored Light's words and began to walk to the elevator, happily announcing while slowly clapping, "Think of it as another fun challenge to decipher, Light-kun! Good luck. And, for my sake, try not to die just yet. Things are about to get _very _fascinating. I'm predicting your dear Ryuzaki to arrive in approximately 1 minute and 30 seconds. Say hi to L for me and bye bye!"

The stranger began sprinting away, his faint laughter disappearing with his retreating figure.

"Wait, BB!" Light shouted and proceeded to chase after the L imposter, but, Ryuk blocked his way.

"I wouldn't go after him if I were you," the Shinigami advised, smirking, "that human runs too fast for even your athletic limits, and, he has Shinigami eyes."

Light almost choked and sputtered, "W-what?! He also has the eyes?! That's what that bastard meant earlier!"

"Yeah, well," Ryuk sighed, "before I dropped the Death Note here, there was a rumour going around the Shinigami realm of a human possessing some Shinigami's eyeballs that fell on the ground of Earth. That was a long time ago though. I never expected to meet that particular human here, hmm. Earth is so interesting."

"Damn it, damn it," Light cursed out loud, "am I an open book or something? First L, now, some random stranger copying him knows me! What the hell is happening?"

Ryuk pursed his lips. "Unfortunately, mind reading or seeing into the future isn't part of the whole Shinigami power package-"

"Wait. If that guy has the eyes, was his lifespan halved?"

The Shinigami paused to think. "I'm not sure. That human's case is different. I don't see any Shinigami's around him, so, maybe not. . . ? We don't include these type of exception rules up there, you know."

"Perhaps Rem knows since you're an idiot," Light muttered to himself.

"Heard that," Ryuk intervened, laughing, "at least I don't die like all you weak humans do."

Light would've argued back, but then, he heard the elevator arrive at the floor. Expectantly, he stared at the door, gritting his teeth. Light had a lot of questions for his beloved handcuffee. In this case, ex-handcuffee.

"Quite some commotion you got up here, Light-kun," L stated, walking towards him with a crouch, "all that loud shouting. Who knows what you could have been possibly doing while I was gone?"

"It's not what you think, Ryuzaki," Light glared, "we had a _visitor_ earlier."

"Oh? Friend of yours?"

"Not exactly," Light scowled, Ryuk snickered in the background.

"Then, who was it? Misa, your 'girlfriend'?"

"No," the brunette sighed, "somebody who looks like you."

L's eyes immediately darkened. Just as quickly, the aura surrounding the detective changed too. "He was here," his voice was barely over a whisper, ever so slightly tinged with anger.

Light smirked, content to have found answers somewhere. "I take it you're acquaintances with you lookalike?"

"No, not at all," L's back started to straighten a bit to look at him in the eye, "rivals is a more appropriate term to describe our relationship."

"How so?"

The panda-looking young man sucked his thumb in deep thought. "I am the world's greatest detective. In a sense, he's considered the world's greatest criminal."

He blinked. "Are you serious? Did I just talk to the world's greatest criminal?"

"Personally, I would consider Kira a greater criminal," L mused, taking a seat in his trademark position. "Statistically, Kira's killed far more than B."

Resisting not to debate with him if Kira is good or bad, Light inquired with a fake smile, "Who's B or BB anyway? Is it initials for his real name?"

"That is correct, Light-kun. The person you recently met looking like me is Beyond Birthday. A serial killer. Ironically, he was supposed to be my successor a long time before..."

"That freak? Actually, come to think of it," Light grinned, "you two are both crazy about sweets. Could it be that is what causes your intelligence, Ryuzaki?"

"It'd be easier if it was," L stared off into space, "the more sweets I'd intake, the smarter I'd become. What a perfect world. By the way, B didn't steal any of the strawberry flavoured lollipops during my absence?"

"I don't think so..." Light ran through his recent memories. "Beyond just wanted strawberry jam."

"He has an unhealthy obsession with strawberry jam," L grabbed a candy bar and snapped it in half. "No wonder some believe he's some cannibal."

"Look who's talking," Light shook his head, holding in laughter, "you eat so much sweets, it's hard to believe you aren't diabetic or fat yet!"

"Something called thinking, insomnia, and high metabolism. I assumed you would already know that given the time we've been chained together. Speaking of which-"

The brunette took a few steps back, crossing his arms, "I am not wearing those damn handcuffs again. Never again. You already have cameras in every corner of this place! We're equal when it comes to physical strength and you can fight me off. So, why the handcuffs?"

"It makes escape more difficult. Plus, you are still a suspect in my eyes. In the end, justice will prevail!"

An adorable smile spread across L's face and Light had to struggle hard to not smile back or hug the happy detective.

* * *

A/N: Wow, people still reading. xD Even if I still have no idea where the plot is going. Oh well. Just gonna go with the flow. :3 Thank you everyone for everything~ Is there anybody else out there who wants a live action of Another Note? Like, ugh, imagine real life Beyond Birthday (if there's good casting) it'd be perfect!

As always, please leave a review. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Light wanted to pinch (or punch) himself.

Smiling and hugging for L? What was he, some obsessed high school admirer of his all of a sudden? No, Light would always be L's sworn enemy. From the start, they've been working against each other. Kira VS. L. That's the way it's always been. It is the path both of them have already chosen. Both them believed in a world of justice. However, their definitions of "justice" could be very polar opposite. Hugging that damn detective would be out of place. Since when did Light ever feel the need for touch anyway? He was going to become the god of this new world!

"Why are you staring at me? Are you annoyed that I am the only one who has cake?" L inquired, straight face back in place, somehow magically grabbing a plate of cake.

"Just. . . Don't ever use those damn handcuffs again," Light made a sour face, not trusting him.

"I am sorry, but, I have to. Later."

"Ryuzaki," he paused, voice dead serious, "do you think that I'm actually capable of becoming a murderer, Kira? Even after I help you catch him, do I seem like that _kind of person_ to you?"

At first, L hesitated. ". . . Yes, you do," he murmured, "I've always thought so."

For some reason, those words struck Light hard. He felt, almost, betrayed. Before he didn't feel this particular emotion. What makes it so different now? Is it the fact that he felt grateful to L for letting him be handcuff-free for some time? No, that doesn't sound right.

"I thought we were allies, co-workers, even friends," Light's response came across bitter unknowingly.

"Friends?" The word felt foreign on the tip of L's tongue.

"Yes. Well, we haven't exactly fought recently. Plus, we have similar morals and interests."

"Is that so?"

"For the world's greatest detective, you disappoint me," the brunette chuckled then explained, "both of us have a sense of justice, a wanting for a utopia type of world. We're fairly intelligent. And, I believe, we hate the idea of losing. In a way, we're almost like. . . a bunch of competitive kids or rivals in some manga, huh? I'm not sure if this counts, but, you and I find stupid people very annoying. Oh, and, our skills in tennis are almost equal."

Ryuk clapped and stated, "I think that's the most genuine thing you've ever said. Heh."

Light tried his best not to glare at the nosy Shinigami and focused on L instead.

"Surprisingly, my number of friends has increased yet again," he quietly laughed for a few seconds.

What.

Light had to blink several times. Did L just genuinely laugh at something that he said? It seemed too fictional to be real. It was a nice sound. Great, now, Light wants to hug him and hear him laugh. Something is seriously wrong today. He blames it on Beyond Birthday, that crazy freak.

"Again?"

"Apparently, Misa-chan believes we are the utmost closest friends," he dryly said.

Light had to cough to not laugh. "It's only because she hasn't figured out that you were the one that touched her ass yet. What a perv, Ryuzaki."

"I'm a. . . . . pervert?"

"It seems possible," Light added mentally, 'you did try to get me to take off your pants after all. And confuse myself with my sexuality.'

"Does it appear I have time to think in such a way?"

"Half the time you're eating sweets or playing with food, so, there's time," Light smirked.

"It almost seems like you **_want_** me to be perverted, Light-kun."

"Wh-what? No, _no_, of course not!"

"I acknowledge the fact that all humans need to be sexually satisfied-"

"Damn it, Ryuzaki, that's not what I was trying to say and you know it!"

"It is a solid fact for you though," L smirked, "is Misa-chan not paying you enough attention, Light-kun?"

"I saw her a couple of days ago," Light's teeth were gritted, "she's still the same, okay."

"Maybe you miss her, Light-kun. Longing just to wrap your arms around your girlfriend once again. To listen to her oh so beautiful voice ring into your ears saying, 'I love Light Yagami so much! I love him with all my heart!'"

L's voice mimicked Misa's high pitched voice during his impersonation of her. The honour student wanted to scoff and say, 'Ha. Never in this lifetime.'

"Maybe so," he retorted, having to play the act as her boyfriend.

"Therefore, you should be thanking me. Misa-chan will arrive shortly. Ten minutes to be exacts, that is, if the traffic is not so congested."

His mouth almost fell open in disbelief. "What the actual hell, Ryzaki?! Y-you can't just arrange stuff like this without me knowing!" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"I thought you wanted to see her. Just like every loving boyfriend," L stated, avoiding Light's heated gaze.

Glancing at the clock, he said, "Look, it's only 7:45 AM. She could still be sleeping!"

"No, it'd be more accurate to say she'd wake up at the moment Light comes in."

Bleakly, Light laughed and sarcastically said, "What a great pun, Ryuzaki. I'm literally L. O. L."

"That was worth an Academy Award, Light," Ryuk was crazily laughing, "both of you are so entertaining."

"Laughing out loud? You are starting to sound like the typical teenage female. Or my name twice with 'O' in between. But, L out L doesn't make any sense."

"You're taking it too seriously," Light chuckled, "didn't you joke around with your friends during childhood, Ryuzaki?"

". . . Joking around isn't exactly needed at the place I grew up," his voice lowered, "only successors and geniuses like myself. I suppose you could say, all of us did not 'grow up' like others."

"Is that why you were surprised when I said we were friends?"

"Somewhat."

"Say, have you ever been to karaoke or local ramen restaurants? A guys' night out?"

"I can't show my face so easily in public, Light-kun. As much as I solved this world's many problems and mysteries, my number of enemies is also quite high."

"How about a disguise?"

"All that effort to go outside in public? I'm rather fine here, solving investigations. I can communicate to the outside world without stepping out the door."

"You know what I think?"

"I am an, how do they say it, anti-social freak?"

"No," Light said a bit too loudly, "you're just. . . Lonely. You're always cooped inside here, stressing out over murders and crime. You feel like you don't have time to worry about yourself. Your well-being. Frankly, I don't remember the last time you ate a _real_ meal. Ryuzaki, you need to live too. One day, you'll be gone and you will never know the joys of karaoke, carnivals, malls, movies, bars, friends, you get my point."

Mentally after his mini-speech, Light thought in panic, "What the hell?! Why did I say that to him?! Do I even care about that bastard! Shit. This is bad. Really bad. I'm not supposed to be concerned for the enemy! I swear, all of this crap, all goes back to those handcuffs. If I was able to live back home with Dad, Mom, Sayu, I would never be thinking this! My brain is at risk for being too long around this guy!"

L sucked on his thumb. "I suppose going out once won't hurt."

"Great," Light grinned without realizing it and cleared his throat, "but, well, I'm not sure how we can make you blend in with the others."

He observed his arched back, the dark circles under his eyes, same white shirt and jeans, and bare feet.

"I believe Misa-chan can help me with that. Isn't make-up a powerful tool, Light-kun?"

He froze and slowly answered, "Make. . . make-up?! What, are you planning on _cross-dressing_ as some girl now?!"

"Whatever Misa-chan thinks is best," L turned to face him, "why, would that bother you, Light-kun? Does the image of me in girls' clothes make you all so 'excited'? Or the thought of the wind pushing up my skirt in-"

"Shut up, Ryuzaki! For the last time, I am straight. I like girls. Not boys."

"We'll see for ourselves soon. In the end, I'll win."

". . . _What?_"

"I'll make you tell the truth about your preferences."

"And I'll make you regret saying that. Once I prove you I am, in fact, heterosexual."

"Then, let the game begin, Light-kun."

Both of their eyes gleamed, not wanting to lose to each other.

* * *

A/N: Holy, wow, I feel like a bunch of reviews just piled itself down today! XD Awesome. I'm not sure what's gonna happen next so I'll ask you guys. Should I. . .

A) Write a smut scene at one point of this story

B) Fluff fluff fluff

C) Jealous L and more Beyond Birthday

D) . . . the rain scene and L's death- HARDCORE ANGST ;v;

E) All of the above

Honestly, I don't know which direction it's going, haha. Thank you so much for reading/following/faving/reviewing! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think and certain scenes you want me to write. :3

***Lawlight***Light***L***Lawlight***L******Light***Lawlight***L***Light***Lawlight******L***Light***Lawlight***Light***L***

**Reviews. . .**

_**Big Fan**_: I sure will, don't worry! ;3 You're great too for reviewing and bothering to read this thing! xD

_**JayandNya4evr**_: Haha, yep, hopefully, it'll become even more awesome to the point where it's too much- Thank you for reviewing! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"**_Light!_ **It's been totally too long since we've seen each other!" A certain blonde gothic lolita happily exclaimed and attacked a surprised Light with an inseparable hug.

"We saw each other a few days ago, Misa," Light pointed out while chuckling, when in reality, he wanted to grimace.

But, he had a point to prove. To a certain stubborn detective. He wanted a game? A _game_, he'd get. It's too bad that L hates losing. He was going to make him regret for making such accusations about him. When this was over. . . Oh, anybody would hate to be in L's feet.

"I still missed you so much," she tightened her arms around the brunette, "you're the best boyfriend ever."

An impressive fake warm smile was painted across Light's face and he pulled away. "Same to you."

Misa's eyes widened at the distance between L and Light. "Oh my gawd, the–the handcuffs are seriously gone, yay! No offense, Ryuzaki! Anyway, Light, do you know what _this _means?"

Before he could answer, L cut him off. "Light can finally spend the night with you, Misa-Misa. Hopefully, he will not be so shy."

Light's mind flashed back to the many 'close' moments he shared with the insomniac and those damn handcuffs.

"Aww, Light, don't be so ashamed," Misa giggled profusely, "it'll be a first for both of us. A stepping stone to our relationship!"

The detective saw the glimmer of confusion cross Light's brown eyes and he rolled his eyes. "Your cheeks were clearly red earlier, Light-kun. Embarrassed?"

He blinked his eyes twice and made an excuse on the spot, "No! I, just, the topic of intercourse makes me uncomfortable."

"You should of told me earlier, Light! Like I said, you don't have to be ashamed! If you have anything to tell me, go on ahead! I'm totally fine with anything as long as it's reasonable."

L snickered. "Yes, Light, listen to your girlfriend and tell her about your–"

"Shut up, Ryuzaki," Light vehemently stated.

"Huh?" Misa looked up to Light, pouting, "what is it you should tell me, Light?"

"Nothing. Ryuzaki's just _messing_ with us because he's an _as_–"

"Detective who can successfully deduce," L corrected, smirking.

"Uh, anyway, since I arrived," Misa loudly stated to stop the two from getting into another argument, "when do I start doing the makeover thingy? I don't see any other girl around."

"Ah, it's me who wants it," L plainly said.

Misa's expression went from happy to confused to shocked to even more puzzled. Whirling to face the oblivious detective, she completely freaked out. "_Wh–wh–**what?!** Are you sure you aren't on the other side of the fence, Ryuzaki?! _I mean, _cross-dressing_, isn't exactly a thing boys usual do! This is like some yaoi manga!"

"I'll let you decide, Misa-chan," he sighed shortly, "it was your _boyfriend's_ idea. Why don't you confront him?"

"Light, why?"

He pretended to be sheepish and ran a hand through his neat brown hair. "I just thought Ryuzaki should go out more often. Every day, it seems like he gets paler and more irritable."

"Maybe the reason is because a particular somebody doesn't want to–"

"Be chained to somebody else, yeah."

The blonde glanced between the two and commented, "You know, you guys are acting kinda weird today."

"No, Misa-Misa, Light _is _weird. As in the context of–"

"Being sleep-deprived because you keep waking me up!"

"I apologize for my incurable case of insomnia, Light-kun. It can't be helped."

"Wait. Wait. Are you telling me," Misa dramatically gasped, "you guys have _slept _together before?! You're far past the other side of the fence, Ryuzaki!"

"Technically, yes–"

"Of course not, haha! Don't listen to this idiot. He probably just needs more sugar for his brain," Light laughed, a tinge of anger threatening to escape, "or, perhaps, he thinks it's April Fool's Day today."

"I am not an idiot, Light-kun," his eyes turned steely.

"Oh? I suggest retaking an IQ test."

"Is that so? If I am an idiot, then, that makes you worse than stupid."

Did he just call 'Kira' stupid? The very person who is helping this world? He clenched his fists and countered back in a sugar coated voice, "No, actually, I think, in this case, it's the opposite, Ryuzaki."

"Guys stop!" Misa shouted then lowered her voice. "It's still morning, and, I have a job to be done! Even if it's a very unusual one! Ryuzaki, come with me! I have a lot of work to do with you!"

Before Misa dragged L into the nearest bathroom with her bag, he inquired, "What do you imply, Misa-chan?"

* * *

Blankly, L stared at his more feminine reflection in the mirror, not liking how make up felt on his face.

"So, Ryuzaki, what do you think?" Misa smiled and giggled. "You actually don't look so bad as a girl! Good thing you don't have hairy legs, or, we'd have to wax it off clean!"

Instead of his usual white long sleeved shirt and jeans, he wore something similar but definitely more girly. He still wore a white top, but, it had a collar and a black ribbon hanging in the middle. L wore a short black skirt with horizontal white ruffles. His pale legs were covered with matching black stockings up to his thigh, a pair of ribbons dangling on each side of his kneecaps. He was grateful it wasn't the full stockings or he would be immensely awkward to move.

At first, Misa fix his hair so he had similar pigtails at the top. However, he refused to be seen in public looking like some 'sleepy female toddler who just arrived at kindergarten'. Instead, Misa used some hair serum to somewhat tame his spiky black locks. It appeared longer now and straighter in a wavy sense. His hair now ended a little past his shoulder. The blonde had attempted to straightened his hair, but, he refused, not wanting his hair to be damaged. Even if he doesn't take very good care of it.

"Soo? Is it good enough for your standards?" Misa excitedly prodded him.

". . . does make up always feel like this? My eyelashes feel heavier. Skin contained under all that powder you put. That horrible scent you sprayed all around me. I never realized females had to go through this routine regularly," his thumb hovered near his lipstick covered lips, "this substance you put on my mouth does not taste sweet at all–"

"_What are you doing?! _No, mister, after an hour," Misa screeched, "I'm not letting you ruin my masterpiece!"

Reluctantly, L put his hand down, still observing himself in the mirror.

The make up Misa applied made him truly look like a girl. He was still pale, but, not sickly pale looking. More like the shade most Asian girls would die for. That perfect porcelain shade. It magically covered his intensely dark eye bags. That didn't stop the blonde from applying black eye liner over his eyes. It made his unreadable dark eyes seem bigger than usual. His long eyelashes were more prominent now with the coats of mascara, somehow not clumping up. L managed to convince Misa to go easy on the lipstick and eye shadow. His lips looked naturally pinkish, eyelids lightly dusted with brown-pink.

The only thing she didn't touch were his eyebrows since they were covered by his bangs.

"Wait, I know!" Misa rushed to search her bag for something and fished out a black hair bow clip, decorated with white around.

L felt wary, not wishing to add another thing to himself. "I'm assuming that goes with my skirt?"

"No, but, come to think of it, it kinda does! Maybe if you were a girl, you'd grow up to be some fashion designer."

"I could be if I desired to," he murmured, shaking that thought aside. "Tell me that is not going on my legs or shirt. Again."

"No, silly," she laughed and clipped it into his hair, "it's for this!"

"Am I ready now? I'd like to actually go outside today," L dryly stated, dying to get out of the damn bathroom already.

"You know, I think you make a way better girl than a guy," Misa tilted her head from side to side, inspecting every inch of the slouched figure.

"Yay? . . . Not every day I receive that type of compliment."

"No problemo! But, seriously, your skin is seriously so soft and blemish-free!"

"Just the result of staying inside 24/7."

Misa frowned at L and pointed to his back as if there was bug on it. "As a girl, you have to have good posture! And, don't do that weird sitting thing. Or else, your panties might show! Uh, and, basically, just do everything like you'd think I'd do! Yeah."

"If I sit like you do, my deduction skills lower 40%."

"So? Not like Kira's gonna be where you are today."

"I sincerely doubt that statement," L murmured, about to suck his thumb.

"And, absolutely, _no thumb sucking_! Bad Ryuzaki!" She slapped away his hand from his mouth.

"Bad habits are hard to break, as they say."

"Ugh, you better fix those _habits_. Just for today. Let's go see what Light thinks of the new Ryuzaki-chan!"

* * *

"Why the hell is L dressed like _that_?"

He laughed out loud, rather hysterically. So loud that it echoed around the almost empty room. The telescope used to look through the window long forgotten as he continued laughing. His hand grabbed one of the jars of strawberry jam on the badly scratched and stained table, using only his bare hands to devour the spread. The red substance covered his entire mouth, bits of it sticking to his cheeks and tip of his nose.

"Mmm. . . Perhaps, this is a sign for our reunion to happen soon! I hope Light figured out my little riddle by now," a malicious grin grew across his face.

In an almost drunk manner, he stood up and raced towards the telescope.

"The Second Kira, hm? This is going to be more fun than I originally thought," his eyes flashed red, "it is a shame that all three of them will be leaving this world very soon. . . . Just a shame."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I think, this might be the longest chappie. :3 I'm surprised at myself, lmao.

Sorry if Misa sounded OOC/annoying xD This isn't a Misa x Light fic, so, I decided 'what the heck I'll write whatever comes first'. Alright, I'll be honest, I have no idea how to do goth lolita makeup. So, I just searched for images and describe it the best I could, haha! The next chapter will probably include BB and JealousFemDisguised!L and AlmostOverDenial!Light. ^^;; It might be updated on the weekend since I am a bit busy tomorrow. And that's the reason why I decided to write an omake and why this thing is terribly long. XDD

Again, thank you for all the lovely reviews!

You guys know the drill by now, right? c;

**Reviews. . .**

_**Mirei-Chan:** _D was never an option indeed *wiggles eyebrows* Yeah, I think I'm just gonna play with all the options, hehe!~ :3 Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoyed reading!

((does anybody else just hate it when you're reading a fanfic, arrive to the last chapter, just to discover it was given up or some author's note saying they don't know the next time they'll update? like, ugghhh, I want to know what happens next ;v;))

x Omake x

(alternate convos I didn't add bcuz too much OOC xD)

"Wait. Wait. Are you telling me," Misa dramatically gasped, "you guys have _slept _together before?! You're far past the other side of the fence, Ryuzaki!"

"Ever since we were handcuffed, we've been sleeping together-"

"What the hell are you saying, Ryuzaki? It's not like _that _at all!"

"So, let me get this _straight_. That whole mouth-on-mouth thing meant nothing at all? And, plus, you were quite erec-"

"Goddammit, Ryuzaki, Misa doesn't need to hear this!"

"WHAAAATTTT YOU GUYS HAVE KISSED?! WAIT UNTIL I WRING MY HANDS AROUND THAT SCRAWNY PALE NECK OF YOURS UGGHHH!" The blonde pounced and L easily knocked her out.

"Why the fuck did you _knock out my girlfriend_?! Shit, have you gone mental?"

"Sorry. Miscalculated on my part."

"Yeah, some little 'miscalculation' you made," he sarcastically retorted, pissed as hell.

"Let's be truthful Light-kun, you don't really think of Misa-Misa as your girlfriend. . . do you?"

"Why do I get the feeling that question will bring us back to the topic of my sexuality?"

"You deduced correctly."

"Then screw your question."

"You are indirectly screwing your own sexuality."

"N-No, I'm not. I am trying not to resort to violence."

"And you seriously believe vulgar language will affect me?"

"You know what? Screw you and your deductions. I hope you burn in hell."

"More accurately, I believe you would go to hell."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you are so hot," Light's breath hitched until L continued, "-headed. Very stubborn and hot-headed."

"Same for you!"

"I am now, 42% positive that you are, in fact, homosexual or bisexual, Light-kun."

"What the hell brought this up?"

"Your breath hitched a while ago. . . love."

"W-what?!"

"See, did it again, handsome."

"S-SHUT UP!"

L smiled. "This will be the easiest game I have played."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"And now, I present, _the new and improved Ryuzaki-chan!_"

Misa shoved the dolled up detective near the couch where Light sat.

"That shove was unnecessary, Misa-Misa," L glared at the excited blonde briefly then stared at the frozen brunette.

Light's mouth opened twice, no sounds managed to come out. His brown eyes widened in utter disbelief. Was he in the middle of some lucid dream?

"C'mon, Light," Misa brightly smiled, "tell us what you think! Don't let all my work go to waste!"

"Yes, Light-kun," he snickered in a non-feminine manner, "tell us how incredibly 'straight' you think you are now. Ah, my mistake. I meant, tell us how incredibly girly I look right now."

"Huh?" She turned to face him, oblivious to the meaning under his words. "What do you mean by that before, Ryuzaki?"

"I assure you, Ryuzaki," Light spat out with gritted teeth, "your deduction, for once, is incorrect. _Wrong_."

In truth, he was telling yet another blatant lie.

The moment L was forcibly pushed into his sight, it was like time itself had halted to a stop. All Light could look at was him. Never in his life, would he think a cross-dressed version of his enemy would affect him this much. Or his manhood. Disturbingly, the only word that popped into his head was. . .

Cute.

Insanely, adorably, painfully, cute.

Light thought L was only joking about the skirt. The make up was done unbelievably well. He could not recognize him as the sweets obsessed insomniac detective anymore. It was like he magically turned female. Light had this strange, growing urge to tuck a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. Wait, no, _his _ear. Goddamnit Misa and the deceptive powers of make up. He had to admit, she did one hell of a good job. Everything looked different about that bastard now. Maybe he shouldn't have played the good guy role and suggest for L to go outside, acting freely among the public. Then, these forbidden feelings would have been prevented from reaching the surface. Everything would have gone according to plan. But, no, a cross dressed L just had to appear in his life and make him have second thoughts about his sexuality. When he said disguise, Light did not intend for _this _to occur. Why can he be so infuriatingly unpredictable? It's grating on his nerves.

Why is it only L who has this certain effect on him?

Light hated it. He hated how right L could be sometimes. He hated how he wanted to wrap his arms around L whenever he truly smiled. He hated the fact that L knew his body reacted to his actions. He hated how L was the only person who managed to bring out these godforsaken emotions. In spite of all that, deep inside, he knew it would always be L who'd screw with his mind and. . . perchance, his heart? Light would never admit that out loud. It would explain why he wasn't completely disgusted by their shared kiss. All he remembered was how warm and welcoming his lips felt.

'Shit. I'm beginning to doubt my own damn sexuality. On top of that, I'm starting to think cheesy as hell too," Light thought.

"Soon. We will see, Light-kun," L smirked, sensing the hidden truth.

"Um, guys, what are we even gonna do outside anyway? Walk, talk, eat?" Misa questioned the two, watching the floor number on the elevator change.

"Sounds good to me, Misa. We can stroll outside until we get hungry." Light smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, glancing back to observe L's reaction. "Unless you have something else in mind."

He stared directly back at him, no fear evident in his eyes.

"Aww, Light, you're so sweet today!" The blonde was radiating of happiness, her full attention on her boyfriend. "I'm so lucky to have somebody like you."

"I should be the one saying that," he lovingly grinned, determined to prove that his relationship with Misa was genuine to L.

"Oh yeah, Ryuzaki," she looked back at the detective, "you're not gonna use those awful handcuffs are you?"

". . . Depends," he blankly stated.

"Straight back, Ryuzaki!" Misa chided, frowning.

"I have been walking this way for my entire life, Misa-chan. Walking with a straight back will not only affect my deduction ability, but, my psychology as well."

"Whatever," she huffed, "I'm just trying to help you look more convincing as a girl!"

"I will act as one when the times comes," he retorted, "no need to worry."

"Ryuzaki, you should take her advice seriously," Light's eyes narrowed, "it'd be unfortunate for your cover to be blown."

"Unfortunate indeed. Are you referring to the possibility of my skirt being blown up due to the wind? I apologize for the disappointment, however, there's only a 4% chance of that occurring today. The weather is supposed to remain sunny and dry all day."

The visual of viewing L's undergarments under that skirt of his flooded his mind. To Light's displeasure, his cheeks reddened. Quickly, he pinched himself, rather desperate to get rid of that particular image.

"No, Ryuzaki, you can't do that!" Misa looked upset, hands on her hips. "Then, people will know you're a guy!"

"If they are viewing from behind, they may not," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my gawd, do you want people to see your man parts, Ryuzaki?" She gasped. "I didn't take you for that kind of person!"

"No, Misa-Misa, I assure you," he sighed lightly, "I am not of that kind. Simply trying to prove a point."

"Oh," she looked relived then giggled, "that sounds like fun! What are you trying to prove?"

Light directed an ominous death glare to L, clearly telling him to not open his mouth. Nonetheless, he vaguely answered, "Something that involves Light-kun. That's all."

"This isn't about the whole Kira thing again, is it?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," his thumb rested on his mouth.

"I told you before, no thumb sucking!"

"This is not classified as 'thumb sucking'. My thumb has not entered my mouth."

"But still! Your thumb is gonna ruin the lipstick if you keep doing that! May I remind you, the brand is _MAC_!" She pulled away from Light's touch, her index finger pointed at him in accusation.

"What is 'MAC'? An acronym for Mouth Action Conditioner?"

"No, it's not that!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what it stands for, Misa-Misa, hmm?"

"Um, well, uh, I think–"

"Make up Cosmetics Art," Light interjected, slowly becoming annoyed of their chatter of make up.

"Wow, you're so smart, Light!" Misa praised him, meaning every word.

The elevator doors opened with a ding.

"Ladies first." The brunette stepped aside for Misa and L to walk in first.

"Says the one who knows what MAC stands for. A popular lipstick brand among _ladies_," L smirked, walking inside without hesitation.

His eye twitched in aggravation, wishing to strangle that smirk off his face.

"Nothing personal, but, don't be surprised when you arrive in hell, Ryuzaki," Light seethed under his breath.

"Same to you, Light-kun," L said, only allowing him to hear his response.

Too bad he won't be allowed in heaven or hell. Light was starting to regret his kind suggestion to L. Goddamnit, why couldn't he just dress as some other guy! He knew L could do a perfect impersonation of other voices. What does he even gain from being a girl? Stares from the same gender? He did admit he was bisexual. . . Crap. Internal arguments started within his mind. One side denying the chance of being bisexual or homosexual. Another side accepting the fact and agreeing with L. His body did react to him on several occasions. . . But, he had a girlfriend to worry about! Misa had the Shinigami Eyes. She was very valuable to him and may be able to help him if that BB person shows up again.

However, Light did not love Misa the way she loved him. He loved the power of her eyes, not her. Frankly, he has never experienced true love. Due to his good looks, good nature, intelligence, naturally, girls adored him. He was the entire package in their eyes. What was there not to like? Only L would point out all his flaws. Nobody has questioned Light's sense of justice until _he _popped into his life. There was nothing wrong with making the world a better place. Criminals and convicts aren't needed in a perfect world.

"Light, are you getting in or not? Ryuzaki's not going to be able to press the open button forever!"

Brought back to reality by Misa's high pitched voice, Light just slightly shook his head at his thoughts and joined the two.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! Birthdays, work, school happened, haha. ^^; Yeah, I know, this isn't as long as the previous chappie. BUT, I promise, the next part will be longer. (Jealous L and BB, of course) This chappie kind of focuses more on Light's thought. Heh, he's beginning to doubt himself. :3 Or, at least, that's what I think what's happening. I barely got any sleep last night. . . Sorry if this seems more OOC/random than usual, lol.

Do any of you want anything specific to be written next? Feel free to tell me. :)

As always, please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed this (somewhat rushed, badly written) chapter! xD

[random: I saw this guy on the elevator and, well, he looked like what L and Light's love child would look like, haha! XD He was literally barefoot. I could see a tattoo on one of his feet. White shirt, blue jeans, messy brown hair, dark eyes. Hmm. Sound familiar? Hard to believe I actually saw somebody like this. Maybe I need my eyes checked. Or maybe my sleep-deprived state is finally getting to me.]


End file.
